My Accidental Suicide
by naruandpokefan
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are on a bridge. Gaara asks Naruto how he would react if he commited suicide. He gets up and trips, and falls. He remembers memories from when he was younger. One shot.


"Naruto, what if I told you I didn't want to live anymore?" I said.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the right, and blinked at me.

"What do you mean, Gaara? Like, suicide?"  
"Yes, like suicide."

He leaned back on the concrete floor, pondering over my question. I looked down at the hige space between the floor we were on and the ground. I estimated about fifty feet.

"It would be very sad, I wouldn't like to see you go. Especially not by suicide."

"But I have nothing to live for. I could easily jump off this bridge, it could look like you murdered me, or I fell. Or I killed myself."  
"Please don't do that. I can barely tolerate your cutting already."  
Naruto has caught me doing this, cutting I mean. The first time, he randomly barged into my house, since it wasn't locked. He saw my wrists bleeding, and a razor in my hand.

"Y-You...cut? So the rumors are true?" I remembered him say.

I was furious at him. The guy became my "friend" a little over a week at that time. He acts as if we have known each other for years.

Technically, we did, but this is the first time he acknowlegded my presence.

I shuddered at the memory and looked at him.

"Naruto...You know a bit of how I'm treated at home. You have both parents, I have my father and my stepmother. You know they don't treat me right."

Ever since that snotty little bitch married my father and moved in with us, he doesn't even look my way. And when he does, he just glares at me, like I did something wrong. They're fine with my other two siblings though. Probably, because they're both in college and have only met her once.

It's not like my father ever cared for me correctly, but it got worse with her.

"Gaara, I have to go. Come to school tommorow please."

I sighed.

"Yeah I will." I said, then smiled.

We both stood up and I stumbled back. I found myself spinning my arms to keep my balance.

It wasn't working.

When Naruto noticed, he reached for my hand.

Too late.

Just when he reached for me, he missed.

"GAARA! NO!" He yelled.

I could swear he was crying...Naruto was watching the whole time, not taking his eyes off for a second of off me.

In those few seconds that felt like hours, I could remember memories.

I barely had any good ones.

I could see these kids pushing me down. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. We were in 3rd grade.

Uchiha's in juvy right now, and Hyuuga's second most intelligent of our 10th grade class.

I was first.

I could see myself this time, in the 7th grade, beating up Uchiha. Some kid that had been watching, -my brother maybe- pulled me back. I was kicking, punching and screaming into the air, as if Uchiha was still in my grasp.

After that, I got suspended for 3 days.

I beat up a lot of boys that year, I had this uncontrollable temper...

I left them all in a bloody pulp, some loosing teeth. I found it funny, which apparently wasn't correct in the society we live in.

Everyone was afraid of me. Even the girls, though I would never beat a girl.

The school took it as an advantage to go and take me to a mental hospital- to have me tested.

I was diagnosed as a psychopath and a sadist.

I was still naive, so I answered all the questions they asked me.

'Do you like hurting people?'

'Yes. They hurt my feelings, so I break their face.' I smiled brightly after saying that.

'Do you think it's right to do this?'

I nodded.

'Of course! It's neccessary...seeing them in pain...'

Another memory.

"Gaara, one day you will be very smart, and help the society. Like maybe a doctor!" The woman exclaimed.

"Okay, mommy! I'll be a doctor!" I said back, excitedly.

She ruffled through my red hair.

"When I get old, I'll get sick. You'll heal me right?"

"Of course, mommy! I make you live forever!"

"Don't do that, because what if you leave me? I couldn't live without you! There'd be no point in living forever."

At that time I didn't know she meant if I died.

I scratched my head.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm not mad, so don't apologize, okay?"

"I love you, mommy." I whispered.

"Please don't leave me."

"I promise I won't."

I was only five, and thought she would keep her her promise, until I turned eight.

"Gaara, I'm sorry." My dad said.

He hugged me tightly.

"Dad, what's wrong? What's wrong? Where's mom?"

"She's...dead...She was driving and a drunk driver hit her."  
"Drunk driver...?"

"A person was driving and crashed into her car by accident."  
It had begun to sunk in, and I broke down crying.

Two days later, we went to her funeral.

As they closed the casket, I whispered,

"You promised..."

"GAARA! GAARA! GAARA!" Naruto repeatedly yelled.

He was running around the bridge, and slid down the side of the cliff.

I smiled sadly.

I'm going to die, does he not realize that?

I finally hit the ground. I knew it was a few seconds, maybe less than a minute.

The shock hit me, it fell like someone eletrocuted me, along with the feelings that I was squashed flat like a pancake, and that almost every bone in my body were either fractured or snapped in half.

"Wake up! Wake up, Gaara!" I heard him say, pleading.

His voice wasn't that loud anymore.

"I am going to..."  
It hurt to speak, badly.

"Die...Stop crying over me."

"This isn't happening, it's a dream! There's no way you're dying!"

I tried to make my voice the loudest I could.

"I am going to die, Naruto! Denying makes it worse! Now shut up, call for help, do whatever you want! But. I Am. Going. To. Die."

"Please...don't give up...on life..."  
"Sometimes you just have too..."  
He cried loudly, like a toddler crying for his dead mom. Like me, at home, after my mom's funeral.

I closed my eyes, and I could hear the paramedics.

Bastard called 911, well it's not like he wouldn't.

I could feel someone picking me up...

A wave of relief and numbness washed over me as I, Sabaku no Gaara, was dying...


End file.
